Emotional Flashbacks
by glambertcello
Summary: Tony asks Bruce if he remembers anything about when he becomes the Hulk, and Bruce tells him of the only time the Hulk has ever been scared. I do not own anything related to the Avengers! Tony/Bruce. Oneshot.


"Bruce?"

Bruce Banner glanced from the screen he was working on, turning to give the genius billionaire playboy philanthropist a questioning stare. It wasn't abnormal for Tony Stark to ask a seemingly endless number of questions. In fact, Bruce had decided it was a safe thing for the man to be asking questions; it was preferable to him poking him with objects that could electrocute him. So, playing along—it was most likely something to do with the Other Guy—he asked, "What?"

Not bothering to look up from whatever he was working on—one of his many projects that would eventually end up as scrap metal—Tony asked, "Do you remember _anything_ that happens when you're the Hulk?"

This sort of question shouldn't have caused Bruce to stiffen; it was one he got asked countless times, phrased in various ways. "Are you aware of what you're doing as the Hulk?" or, "Do you recall what the Hulk does once you wake up?" It was always those same two questions, of what happens during and after. Likewise, his answer was always, "No." It was always a lie.

Tony knew it was a lie. Bruce had told the whole group his generic answer before, so Tony wouldn't be asking again. The genius wouldn't ask twice, unless it was to annoy someone (which was not his typical method of annoying the doctor). Sighing, Bruce knew he couldn't get out of it.

Exiting out of the screen, he abandoned the computer and turned his full attention towards Tony, who was actually setting down his tools and _listening_. It was amazing, to get Tony's full attention and actually keep it. A rare gift, certainly.

It was a little difficult to start, but once he did, he couldn't stop. "I never really feel anything when the Other Guy comes out. It's like I'm knocked unconscious, and I wake up in some remote location. But, as I'm waking, I get these… flashbacks, I guess? Flashbacks of what the Other Guy has done. Faces, frozen in terror. Or buildings, smashed in and twisted. Or overwhelming emotions, flooding my mind with how he felt."

"Emotions?" Tony asked, sounding bewildered that _emotions_ were one of the things that the Other Guy would share with Bruce after becoming conscious.

Bruce knew it would be difficult to explain, but he attempted it. "It's just what he felt like while he was out. Most of the time, it's just pure rage. Sometimes, it's other things." Without a thought, he told Tony, "After I woke up from the battle with the Chitauri, he shared with me that he was terrified when you directed the missile into the gap." But, after he said it, he realized he probably should've kept that to himself.

He hadn't meant to let that slip. The billionaire wasn't supposed to know that the only time the Other Guy felt fear was when his Iron Man was in danger. And yet, it was because he was afraid of what would happen to Bruce if something _did_ happen to Tony.

Even though Bruce would never vocally admit it, the Other Guy cared about those he loved. _Especially_ those who liked both equally.

Tony blinked, his eyes softening. "He was worried about me?" he asked, his voice unnaturally soft. It made Bruce uncomfortable, made him want to yell at Tony to make a joke about it or something. He wanted him to be _Tony_, not this strange person who had replaced him.

"Y-yeah," he instead stuttered out, suddenly feeling very small, as well as if he was blushing (which he probably was). "I've never felt him be so terrified. He… he was afraid of losing you. As was I." If he wasn't blushing before, he _definitely_ was now.

A small smile formed on Tony's lips as he took cautious steps forward, calculating how close he could get before he set off an alert in Bruce. Even though the doctor was feeling _extremely_ uncomfortable, he couldn't bring himself to move, let alone breathe.

"You know," he said, his voice soft, "I thought of you when I was doing that. JARVIS suggested I call Pepper, but all I could think of was you."

"R-really?" Bruce breathed stupidly, unable to come up with a good response.

Subconsciously, the two of them were slowly stepping closer to each other, until they were as close as physically possible before they could be touching. Reaching down, tentatively, Tony took one of the doctor's hands, breaking the space between them. The playboy's eyes trailed down to the hand before shifting back up to Bruce's face. Warm brown eyes staring into another pair nearly the same shade, Tony breathed, "Really," before leaning forward and kissing Bruce.


End file.
